Light TV's new shows in 2013
We are pleased to inform you that by God's abounding grace, we are now set to launch Channel 33 ("Light TV"), the newest free TV in the Philippines! Channel 33 is a platform for Christians to produce and/or view programs that promote Christian values. It also aims to equip the young generation with effective tools to create abundant living through relevant TV programs. Light Network 33 provides alternative programming that aims to capture the taste, heart, and mind of young Filipino viewers. It provides quality value-oriented programs, reliable delivery of information and direct basic services to the public, making them also the number one station. We at Zoe know that reaching this huge -- and growing -- market will be no easy feat. It will be a great challenge for us to attract commercial advertising as the nature of our programming will, for the most part, promote Christian conservative values in a society that is growing more and more liberal every day. Much will be needed to cover station operations as well as payments for government fees and censorship permits and licenses while we seek to develop our viewer base. In connection with this, we would like to ask your help to meet our objectives and continually reach and win more souls through evangelism using our programs in Channel 33 ("Light Network"). We believe that your good heart is generous in supporting such a worthy cause for the expansion of God's Kingdom! And now, brothers and sisters, we want you to know about the grace that God has given the Macedonian churches. In the midst of a very severe trial, their overflowing joy and their extreme poverty welled up in rich generosity. For I testify that they gave as much as they were able, and even beyond their ability. Entirely on their own, they urgently pleaded with us for the privilege of sharing in this service to the Lord’s people - 2 Corinthians 8:1-4 Programming *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' - Morning Newsmagazine Talk Show **''News Light'' - Newscast **''Doc Willie and Liza'' - Medical Program **''Biyaheng Retro'' - Throwback *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' - Public Service Program *''Diyos at Bayan'' - Public Affairs Program *''Adyenda'' - Newscast *''PJM Forum'' - Religious Talk Show *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' - Religious Program *''Legal Forum'' - 15-Minute Trial Talk Show *''Sarap Pinoy'' - Cooking Show *''Pisobilities'' - Proper money management, spending, saving and planning hosted by Francisco Colayco *''The 700 Club Asia'' - Religious Program *''Tipong Pinoy'' - Cultural Show *''Kakampi Mo Ang Castrodes'' - Public Service Program *''Solemn Sessions'' - Musical Show / Worship devotion hosted by Pastor Myra Jalique *''JAM'' - Musical Program *''This is My Story, This is My Song'' - Musical Show and Talk Show hosted by Jungee Marcelo *''Jesus the Healer'' - Religion and Healing Show *''Light Up'' - Religious Talk Show *''IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival'' *''The Healthy Life'' - Health Program *''Light Cinema Specials'' - Sunday Movie Block *''Kanlungan'' - Public Service Program *''Rush TV'' - Newsmagazine Program *''Tambayan School'' - Youth-Oriented Talk Show *''Kami Naman'' - A Drama Magazine Morning Show *''Light TV Special Forum'' - Talk Show *''Tiny Kitchen'' - Children's cooking show *''Chika Mo, Chika Ako!'' - Showbiz Talk Show *''Life Giver'' - Religious Talk Show *''I Love Pinas!'' - Travel Show *''Sport ng Bayan'' - Sports Show *''Road Trip'' *''The Road to Emmaus Village'' *''Talking Heads'' *''Teleskwela'' - Children's Program *''MusiKabataan'' - Interactive Show *''CCF TV on GOOD TV'' (in cooperation with Christ's Commission Fellowship) Foreign *The International Curriculum *''Hillsong Concert Specials'' - Christian Concert TV *''Japan Video Topics'' *''GOOD TV Hour'' - Chinese religious programming *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' Animation *''Superbook Classic'' *''The Flying House'' *''Superbook Reimagined'' 'Schedule' Monday-Friday *4 am - JIL programs replay *5 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) *10 am - Isumbong Ko Kay Tulfo! (LIVE) *11:30 am - Tiny Kitchen *12 nn - Jesus the Healer *1 pm - The International Curriculum *1:45 pm - Japan Video Topics *2 pm - *Mon: Road Trip *Tue: I Love Pinas! *Wed: Adyenda *Thurs: The Healthy Life *Fri: Road to Emmaus *2:30 pm - *Mon: Road Trip *Tue: Light Up *Wed: Restoration Road *Thurs: Midnight Prayer Helps *Fri: Life Giver *3 pm - Tipong Pinoy *3:30 pm - Teleskwela (Hajji Kaamiño and Liza Soberano) *4 pm - Superbook Classic *4:30 pm - Kakampi Mo Ang Castrodes (Atty. Marc Castrodes) (LIVE) *5:30 pm - Public Forum (Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza and Gio Tingson) (LIVE) *6:30 pm - Kanlungan (Orly Mercado, Rosa Rosal, Ronnie Henares, Coney Reyes, Dr. Homer Lee Lim) (LIVE) *7:15 pm - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) *7:30 pm - MusiKabataan *8 pm - *Mon: Diyos at Bayan (LIVE) (Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *Tue: Adyenda *Wed: Light TV Special Forum *Thurs: Midnight Prayer Helps *Fri: This is My Story, This is My Song *8:30 pm - *Tue: PJM Forum *Thurs: Pisobilities *9 pm - The 700 Club Asia *10 pm - Solemn Sessions (Pastor Myra Jalique) *10:30 pm to 12:30 am - GOOD TV Hour Saturday *4 am - JIL programs replay *5 am - Kami Naman (LIVE) *7 am - Jesus the Healer *8 am - The Healthy Life *8:30 am - Sarap Pinoy *9 am - Adyenda *9:30 am - Tiny Kitchen *10 am - Bibliasa: Bibliya, Hamon Sa Inyo *11 am - The Flying House *11:30 am - Organique TV *12 nn - Jesus the Healer *1 pm - The 700 Club Asia *2 pm - Road to Emmaus *2:30 pm - PJM Forum *3 pm - Light Up *3:30 pm - Teleskwela (Hajji Kaamiño and Liza Soberano) *4 pm - Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *5 pm - Superbook Reimagined *5:30 pm - I Love Pinas! (Carlo Lorenzo) *6 pm - Chika Mo, Chika Ako! (LIVE) *7 pm - Rush TV *8 pm - Life Giver (Dory Villanueva) *8:30 pm - JAM (VJ Jeff Lucas and VJ Carl Guevarra) *9:30 pm - Road Trip *10 pm - Solemn Sessions (Pastor Myra Jalique) *10:30 pm to 12:30 am - GOOD TV Hour Sunday *4 am - JIL programs replay *5 am - Kami Naman (LIVE) *7 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley *8 am - Hilsong Concert Specials *10:30 am - Sarap Pinoy *11 am - The Flying House *11:30 am - Superbook Reimagined *12 nn - Jesus the Healer *1 pm - The 700 Club Asia *2 pm - I Love Pinas! *2:30 pm - Road Trip *3 pm - Diyos at Bayan *4 pm - Tambayan School *4:30 pm - Sport ng Bayan ni Dennis Principe *5:30 pm - Kalthan *6 pm - Jesus the Healer *7 pm - Ignite: Gospel Music Festival *8 pm - Light Cinema Specials *10 pm - Solemn Sessions (Pastor Myra Jalique) *10:30 pm to 12:30 am - GOOD TV Hour See also *Light TV's Program Profile *Get to know our favorite Kaibigan TV network